El misterio de nuestra familia
by Shitami-chan-Onne-sama
Summary: ¿Que ocurre cuando sientes que tienes algo que otros no tienen? Los gemelos Himura del Dojo Kamiya se encontraran con esta pregunta al descubrir un diario muy preciado para su padre, quien les prohíbe enterarse de unas personas. Cientos de preguntas se formaran en las cabezas de estos hermanos, sin embargo una llamara más su atención: ¿Quienes son Kamiya Kaoru y Himura Kenshin?
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Que nos ocultan?

Muy buenas noches a todo el que este leyendo, mi nombre es Zafiro, yo también escribo como Seiyoumi que lamentablemente no ha escrito mucho de la historia que tiene comenzada.

Ambas nunca damos nuestros nombres y usamos pequeñitas conciencias, por si preguntan, en comentarios que dejamos y estos nombres que usamos, como el de Seiyoumi (**Significado: Animal que no debe ser enjaulado pues es salvaje, libre y fiel a los suyos**) ella invento este nombre que sinceramente queda con su personalidad y el de Zafiro (**Significado: …Piedra preciosa…no creo que tenga otro… °-°U**) que lo elegí nada más porque me gusto ese, los usamos en esta página, oculta nuestra identidad de los curiosos. ^-^

Soy amiga de confianza de ella y quedamos que compartiríamos esta cuenta que tras muchas discusiones término con ese nombre extraño… ¿Quien nos entiende? Nos falta un tornillo o, por lo menos, bastante coherencia.

Quería avisarles que yo también publicare novelas en esta cuenta con la diferencia que tendrá mi firma para que sepan que soy yo.

Me he inspirado, escribí unas cuantas palabras y quiero ponerlas con una pareja muy especial con un final un tanto triste en las 2 Ovas que tiene el anime… Como ya sabrán este es mi primera novela de Rurouni Kenshin, muchos conocemos el trágico pero lindo final de Kaoru y Shinta (Me gusta llamarlo por su nombre real).

(Este es el final que tienen las ovas… ¡Que bueno que no las izo Nobuhiro Watsuki! El manga tiene el final un poco…Diferente…Averígüenlo ustedes mismos)

Bueno como decía; Este fic será algo, ¿Como decirlo? Mmm, solamente espero les guste.

En fin, espero aprecien esta novelita y dejen comentarios.

Antes de que comience el plan para mi asesinato me gustaría leyeran una última cosa:

El anime de Rurouni Kenshin: Pertenece a Nobuhiro

Espero den un poquito de su tiempo para leer esta "corta" novela y les guste mi forma de escribir. Me alegro, que este quien este leyendo, haya dado un tiempo a este escrito.

Sin más cosas por delante os dejo leer.

Con cariño: Zafiro (Conocida como: Shitami-chan-Onne-sama)

* * *

I: ¿Acaso se trata de alguien importante?

Era un día nublado de primavera en el dojo Kamiya, en una de las habitaciones se encontraba un niño de 11 años de edad con un libro viejo entre sus manos, muchas veces vio a su padre leyéndolo de principio a fin llorando desde hace años. Lo intrigaba de sobre manera, ¿Por qué su padre lloraba cada vez que lo leía? ¿Por qué no se lo contaba cada vez que preguntaba? ¿Era acaso algo malo?

Desde que comenzó a entrenar el Kamiya Kasshin su padre se ponía melancólico al vero. Decía que sus ojos, cabello y preferencia por el arte marcial que no mataba le recordaban a una persona muy especial, pero cuando él quería saber quién era esa persona, este simplemente salía del dojo y lo dejaba con su pregunta al aire.

Él lo observaba cuando miraba a su hermana entrenar el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū, pero su padre no le engañaba y por más diferente que fuera a él su hermana, ella no se escapaba de la misma frase, aunque el arte marcial que prefería era el de matar y no el de preservar la vida, ella decía que jamás mataría, solo si alguien llegase a querer quitarle la vida a ella o a su familia, desenfundaría su Katana y para que esto no ocurriese robaría la vida de su atacante; justo después venia la frase, la misma pregunta por parte de la joven y la retirada de su padre. Y todo comenzando con la lectura del dichoso libro.

¿¡Pero que le pasaba a este hombre!? ¿Cómo podía dejar a sus hijos así, con la duda de quién era esa persona? Simplemente no entendían nada. El decía que le recordaban a una persona muy especial, con sus cabellos, ojos e ideales. Los dos estaban a 3 tiros de piedra de dar a su padre por loco. ¡Tanto sus ideales como sus cabellos y ojos, eran completamente diferentes por muy gemelos que fueran!

— ¿Quién era esa persona, padre? —Observó el libro—. ¿Porque nunca nos lo dice? ¿Acaso era alguien malvado? —Se sentó en el suelo con el libro—. ¿Esto es lo correcto? Jamás he husmeado en los objetos ajenos…

Bajo la cabeza apenado. El no era así, era muy respetuoso con la intimidad de su familia y de los demás.

En la puerta de la habitación se pudo ver una figura delgada.

— ¿Oro? —El chico se quedo tieso—. ¿Ni-san?

— ¿N-Ne-Ne-san? —Volteo con los ojos como dos grandes platos—. ¿Cu-Cuanto hace que estas allí?

— El tiempo suficiente para escucharte. —Se acerco hasta estar parada enfrente del chico—. ¿Que haces con ese libro en las manos? —Mira a su alrededor.

— Tenía curiosidad por saber que es lo que tanto nos ocultan.

— Es sobre esa persona que padre tanto menciona, ¿Verdad? —Se sentó a su lado observando el libro.

— Si… —La miro directamente—. Eh visto a padre leyéndolo desde que comenzamos a entrenar cuando éramos más pequeños…

— También lo he oído llorar las últimas semanas… —Arruga la nariz—. ¿Que le ocurrirá?

— No lo sé, pero…

— Ni-san… —Dijo con preocupación—. Estamos en la habitación principal…

Bajo la mirada, si, lo sabía, el dormitorio principal del dojo estaba prohibido para ellos.

— No podemos quedarnos aquí… —Dijo con tono temeroso—. Nos castigaran…

El chico levanto la mirada que tenia pequeños destellos rojos en los ojos.

Nunca daban explicaciones a ellos del porque de esa regla, de no entrar nunca a este cuarto en especial, él era el mejor portado de los dos…pero… ¡Vamos, al menos dar una excusa coherente o creíble de él porque de la estúpida regla!

— ¡Que se vayan a freír espárragos con sus malditas reglas sin sentido! —Gritó con enojo.

— ¡Ni-san! —Lo regañó.

— ¡Ya estoy harto de esto! —Se pasó una mano por el cabello exasperado.

— ¡No podemos hacer nada! —Le puso su blanca mano en el hombro.

— ¡Pero claro que podemos hacer una cosa!—Le puso el libro a la altura de la cara.

— Debemos respetar.

— Al diablo con el respeto…

— ¡SHINTA! —Lo vio con los ojos flamantes de ira—. ¡Jamás habías faltado al respeto a nuestro padre, mucho menos a esculcar las cosas de los demás! —Sus ojos tenían destellos dorados.

— ¡Kaoru entiende de una maldita vez!

— Mira… —Se paso ahora ella la mano por sus cabellos—. Sanosuke-sama se llevo a padre directo a Kioto junto con Yahiko-senpai para que ver quien nos podría hacer unas katanas "especiales" según ellos… tardaran 2 semanas, pero teniendo en cuenta que madre nos estará vigilando…

— ¡KAORU!

— ¡Ya lo sé!

Suspiro, su hermano estaba hasta donde podía darle la paciencia, comprendía más de lo que él sabía. Intento tener fuerza para decirle lo que descubrió…pero ¿Cómo iba alguien a creerle que el maestro Seijurō le llamo por un nombre que jamás había oído en su vida? Y aun peor, ¡Que era el nombre de un varón! Tal vez el libro le quitaba la duda de la cabeza.

— Ponte a leer el condenado libro antes de que cambie de opinión sobre esto.

— ¡Cierra la puerta para que nadie sospeche!

Kaoru asintió, se levanto fijándose que no había moros en la costa, cerró con cuidado el tatami y corrió para después sentarse al lado de Shinta.

— Muy bien… —Abrió el libro descubriendo algo escrito en la pasta blanca.

_*13 de Mayo del año 10 de la Era Meji* _

_"Es curioso que la vida sea osada con los destinos de las personas"  
"Su forma de tirar los dados hace que los futuros sean inesperados"_

_"Dios entrega las herramientas que debes utilizar para jugar"  
"La vida pone los obstáculos y mide la suerte que debas tener"_

_"La paz es muy nula en este juego de azar entre dios y la vida"  
"Dios te puede dejar y la vida decidir abandonarte"_

_"¿Tienes el suficiente coraje para comenzar a jugar?"_

_-Hija, en regalo por tus 17 años te entregamos este diario-  
-Sabíamos que no estaríamos allí para ti… Por eso dimos esto para serte entregado cuando tuvieras la edad para entenderlo-  
-Eres la persona más decidida que conocemos, capaz de tener una fuerza de voluntad admirable-  
-Estamos orgullosos de ti-_

_Te amamos y siempre lo aremos Kaoru.  
Con cariño tus padres._

— ¿Kaoru? —El chico voltio con su hermana que estaba con a boca bien abierta.

— ¿Oro? —La chica lo miro con los ojos como platos—. No es mío…lo juro.

— Mmm… —Miro hacía la primera pagina—. ¡Lee esto!

— Kamiya Kaoru… —Se puso blanca—. ¿¡Ah!? ¡Ti-tiene el mismo nombre que yo!

— Casi… —Dijo fijándose en el apellido—. Aquí dice "Kamiya Kaoru"

— Da lo mismo. —Le arrebata el libro—. Esto es de hace casi 37 años…

— ¿Tú crees eso? —La ve asentir—. Bueno pues no nos queda nada más que seguir leyendo…

— Bueno.

_*Kamiya Kaoru*_

_*15 de Mayo del año 10 de la Era Meji*_

_Queridos Otto-sama y Oka-sama: Antes de escribir cualquier acontecimiento de mí vida quiero decirles donde quiera que estén, que fueron los mejores padres que pude desear y que jamás me olvidare de ustedes._

_Oka-san: Me mostraste lo más bello de la vida y que jamás, por muy difícil obstáculo que sea, deje que me hagan menos que nadie y siempre de lo mejor de mí con una sonrisa para todos.  
Que soy única a mi manera y que sabré cual camino e de elegir para andar._

_Otto-san: Me enseñaste que una simple niña es capaz de ser tan fuerte e inteligente como un hombre, que tengo una vida por delante y que esta me dará pruebas, que de seguro dirán los demás *Esto es demasiado para una mujer* y que me tomaran por una débil.  
Más jamás me afirmaste que yo seria de esas mujeres que nunca sabrán darse a respetar,  
Que nunca tendré una oportunidad en un mundo donde la guerra está enfrente de ti,  
Que no tendría el valor para salir adelante sola._

_No. Tú me ensañaste aun siendo una mujer, no, una niña un arte de pelea para proteger la vida, me diste la mejor educación que pudiste darme, me diste las agallas para ser fuerte e independiente en esta Era donde cualquiera puede morir por dar un paso en falso._

_*Me han dado más de lo que pude haberles pedido*  
*LOS AMARE HOY Y SIEMPRE*_

— Debió de amar mucho a sus padres…

— Ne-san… —Le dio la vuelta a l hoja—. ¡En este momento nos sacaremos de dudas de una vez por todas!

— Dices eso desde que abriste el libro hace como 20 minutos.

— ¡Mentirosa!

— 27 minutos entonces…

Una gota de sudor le cae al escuchar esto.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Cerraré la boca!

Kaoru toma el libro de nuevo y lee.

_*30 de Julio del año 11 de la Era Meji*_

_-El primer día de furia contenida en mi vida -_

_Me llegan muchos rumores sobre que un tal `Hitokiri Batt_ousai_' esta asesinando a personas en nombre del *Dojo Kamiya* con la técnica de lucha *Kamiya Kasshin*. Estoy roja de furia, eh decidido buscar al mencionado asesino para ponerle un alto._

_¡No permitiré que el apellido de mi familia y el arte que mi padre creo para proteger la vida sean manchados por este hombre sin escrúpulos!_

— Me grada… —Dijeron al unisonó los gemelos y dieron vuelta a la hoja.

_*9 de Agosto del año 11 de la Era Meji*_

_-Lo curioso de lo extraño en estos años de la Era Meji. ¿Vagabundo? -_

_Me encontraba patrullando las cales de Edo por la mañana para ver si por suerte daba por el asesino Hitokiri Battousai, como todos los meses desde que supe de la noticia, no daba con él, hasta que caminando en por la calle, como si todo fuese un manto de flores en primavera, vi a un hombre, no se me izo sospechoso hasta que note la Katana que llevaba consigo y sin dudarlo lo llame por el nombre que creía que tenia, el volteo la cabeza y por un momento pensé que me había equivocado y amenazaba a una mujer. El hombre tenía unos enormes ojos violetas, fijándome en su cabello note era de un tono rojo brillante y largo recogido en una coleta baja. _

_—_¿¡Oro!? —Exclamo la chica con los ojos como platos—. ¿¡Perdón!?

—Esto...no...como... ¡No entiendo! —Dijo rascándose la cabeza, miro de reojo a su hermana—. Kaoru...

—¡No lo digas! —Levanto el dedo—. ¡No te atrevas a decirlo Shinta!

—Esto es lo más raro que me a tocado leer...

— ¿Tu crees que a mí no? —La joven volvió su mirada al libro—. ¿Quienes son? ¡Estoy echa un lió!

—No lo se...

Su hermana tenia razón para estar así de exasperada, el hombre que estaba describiendo la tal "Kamiya Kaoru" era, sin lugar a dudas, igual a su hermana.

* * *

Muy Bien espero les gustara el primer capitulo y si gustan por favor dejen un comentario. Las palabras de aliento sirven, pero las que te mandan para saber y aprender de tus errores son mejores.

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!

Con cariño y agradecimiento: Zafiro.


	2. Capitulo 2: Los peligros del exterior

Siento verdaderamente la tardanza, no había escrito mucho así que no subí nada, no quería dejarles un capitulo meramente corto.  
Aquí les traigo mi siguiente capitulo espero les agrade.

**Antes de comenzar a lectura, un pequeño recado:**

Los personajes Kamiya Kaoru, Himura Kenshin y los demás que ya conozcan son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
Espero den un poquito de su tiempo y lean mi pequeñita novela, gracias y disfruten de su lectura.

Con cariño: Zafiro (Conocida como: Shitami-chan-Onne-sama)

* * *

II: Preguntas sin respuestas, los ojos de un asesino.

— Tengo miedo. —Dijo con los ojos y con un acento extranjero.

— Debo de alejarte del imbécil de Juan… —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Se te están pegando las malas mañas.

— ¡Cállate y ayúdame a entender este mugroso laberinto! —Shinta la vio con Los ojos curiosos—. ¡Que me ayudes con esta enredadera de nombres y aspectos personales!

— ¿Por qué te pareces a ese hombre?

— No tengo idea, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a la chica que escribió el libro o al chico que se encontró?

— No seas sarcástica Kaoru.

— Pues no seas…

— Mejor sigamos leyendo…

Tomo el libro y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

_Me compuse de mi confusión y le dije;_

_-¡Pareces más débil de lo que me pensé, Hitokiri Battousai!- Empuñe mi Shinai._

_El hombre izo un sonido muy cómico. Parecía en verdad la voz de una mujer._

_-¿¡Oro!?-_

Kaoru miro con los ojos en blanco el libro que ya estaba tirado en el suelo.

— Esto tiene que ser una mala broma.

— ¡Jajaja! —Su hermano estaba acostado sobre su espalda riéndose—. Efectivamente Jajaja el igual Jajaja ¡A TI!

— Te voy a…

— Ya está bien, cálmate… Jajaja…jiijii…

Se compuso durante unos segundos y volvió a sentarse con el libro en sus manos.

— Veamos que más dice este _interesante_ libro… jijiji… —se cayó la risa al ver la mirada inquisitiva de su hermana sobre el—. Muy bien. —Se acaro la garganta pero sentía aun la mirada afilada sobre su persona—. ¡Deja de mirarme así! —La joven rodo los ojos—. ¿En dónde estaba?

_Aguante las ganas de reír y me lance para atacarlo, este salto al memento que trate de asestarle un golpe en la cara. Alcance a escuchar cómo decía `Oro' seguido del sonido de la madera quebrándose, voltee y me quede con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y confusión. El muy desgraciado se había parado en unas cajas de madera que estaban a mí izquierda y estas no soportaron su peso quebrándose y dejándolo entre los escombros. Lo primero que pensé fue;_

_° Efectivamente no es una mujer, tiene los kosodes abiertos dejando ver que tiene pectorales… Si, es hombre °_

_Le seguí preguntando si era el asesino Hitokiri Battousai y él simplemente me respondió con;_

_-Vagabundo._

_Lo mire fijamente durante unos segundos mientras este sacudía su cabeza para quitarse unos baldes aun entre los escombros de madera. _

_-Soy un vagabundo. Además, ¿usted cree que con esta Katana podría dañar a alguna persona?_

_Me confundí un momento. ¿Me estaría tomando el pelo? Me estaba ofreciendo tomar su Katana, desconfié al principio pero no dejaría ir a este hombre sin saber bien que no era el asesino que buscaba._

_Desenvaine la Katana y me sorprendí, ahora sí que no comprendía nada. _

_-Tiene el filo del lado opuesto…- Dije sin creerlo y la observe._

_-Es una Sakabatou. (Espada de filo invertido)_

— ¡¿Sakabatou?! —Grito Shinta.

— ¡Madre mía! —misio con sorpresa Kaoru—. Una Sakabatou… ¡¿UNA SAKABATO?!

Los gemelos se miraron y por un momento creyeron gritar.

— ¡Tenemos que guardar la compostura! —dijo Shinta razonando—. No puede ser una Sakabatou.

— ¡Pero si allí dice que esa espada es una Katana, nada más y nada menos que una Sakabatou! —Afirmo Kaoru.

— ¡P-pero no existen las Sakabatou!

— ¡Pero claro que existen! —Contraataco Kaoru—. ¡Padre tiene una!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Kaoru miro con los ojos enormemente grandes a su hermano que tenia la mandíbula desencajada de su lugar normal y se dio cuenta de lo comprometedor que esto era, tanto para el vagabundo como para su padre, en un segundo tenia la mente al rojo vivo, y comenzó a pensar con fluidez, ¿Y si la tal Kamiya y el vagabundo, eran familiares de ellos? ¿Si eran sus tíos o quizás…?

— Sigamos leyendo.

Exclamó Shinta con el libro abierto leyó en voz alta.

_Está bien…el tipo estaba más que limpio. No escuche mucho de lo que decía y yo respondí nada más porque si._

_-Creo que eh probado mi inocencia._

_Me enoje, ¿es que no tenía entendido nada de lo que ocurría en esta época?_

_Le comencé a dar el sermón de su vida diciéndole lo comprometedor de llevar una Katana a la vista de todos en un día que comenzaba a ser soleado. El muchacho me veía con sus ojos sorprendido y hasta temeroso. Vi que me había olvidado del tipo de espada que tenía en las manos y la estaba agitando a centímetros de su cara. _

_¡Jajaja! Su cara era muy cómica. Aguantando me la risa y siguiendo ablando me fije de nuevo en sus cabellos y ojos. Pelo tan rojo que lo confundías con a cascara de una manzana y sus ojos de un violeta brillante y hermoso. _

— ¿Cabello Rojo? —El chico la vio como si no se lo creyera—. ¿Ojos Violetas?

— ¡Esto está muy mal! —Riño enojada—. Como puede…como… ¡Ah!

— Y menciono su cabello y ojos dos veces…

— Y la espada…

— La Sakabatou…

— Esto está cada vez más raro para nosotros…

— ¡Más para mí que para ti Ni-san! —Le dijo cortante.

— Bueno…Si…Pero me intriga mucho que este hombre tenga tanto parecido a ti…

— ¿¡Y tú crees que a mí no me intriga!? ¡Me acaban de describir en versión hombre, en un diario escrito por una chica que vivió en los comienzos de la Era Meji que de seguro ya está muerta!

— Ten más respeto Kaoru… Esta chica ya murió o es muy anciana ahora…

— ¡Y ahora me hablas sobre el respeto!

— Kaoru…

— Perdón, estoy conmocionada… —Nuevamente le llego a la mente esa idea anterior.

— Yo conozco esa mirada... —Le prestó atención a su hermana—. ¿Dime, que tienes en mente?

La chica le arrebato el libro, y comenzó a pasar hojas como loca buscando una fecha más reciente.

— ¡Mira lee esto! —Le pone el libro en la cara.

— ¡Dame eso! —Le arrebata el libro y lee lo escrito.

_*5 de febrero del 13 de la Era Meji*_

_-Soy madre, me siento tan feliz-_

_Hace apenas unos días di a luz a un precioso varón de ojos lilas y cabello rojo oscuro casi castaño. Me siento tan feliz y más cuando mi marido está a mi lado._

_Siento que Kenshin no estará mucho tiempo a mi lado…Pero sé que no importa cuánto tiempo pase lejos de mí, él siempre regresará._

_Todavía no elegimos nombre fijo para el bebe, sin embargo a mí me gusta mucho el nombre; Kenji._

— Tal vez deberías preguntarle a madre el nombre del papá de nuestro padre… Esta mujer menciona a su marido con el nombre de Kenshin…

— ¿¡A caso dijiste Kenshin!? —Grito sorprendida la chica.

— Si, ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa?

— ¡Hace 3 días Seijurō-Sensei me llamo por ese nombre mientras entrenábamos!

— ¿Enserio? —La ve asentir fervientemente—. Tal vez deberíamos preguntar finalmente…

— ¿¡Que tal si son nuestros abuelos!?

— Mejor iré a buscar a Komiko-sama… Creo que entraste en shock… Necesitas atención medica… —El chico izo ademan de levantarse pero una mano lo sostuvo—. Kaoru…

— Respóndeme una pregunta nada más y si no es lo que quiero te dejo ir…

— Habla.

— ¿Conocemos tan siquiera el nombre de los padres de nuestro padre?

— No… —Contesto sorprendiéndose—. Nunca lo hemos sabido…

— ¡Exacto! ¡Y puedo apostarte que el hombre que está aquí es nuestro abuelo!

— Pero no dice que sea aquel vagabundo que menciono en las primeras páginas…

— ¡Ella dice que se caso con su hermoso samurái de cabellos rojos y ojos violetas que tanto ama! —Le paginas anteriores—. ¿Cuántas pruebas más quieres? Además dice que es un samurái, ¡eso explicaría nuestros gustos por a lucha y el de papa!

— Esto es demasiado irreal, Kaoru.

— Pero también muy obvio. —La chica se pone de pie.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Pregunta mientras se levanta.

— A conseguir respuestas. —Se dirige a la puerta tras arrebatare el diario a su hermano.

_"No dejare que me mientan esta vez. Ciento en lo más profundo que esta joven y este samurái son parte de mí familia. Lo probare, lo prometo."_

— ¡Kaoru!

Grito Shinta tras ver como su hermana salía corriendo a toda velocidad de dojo.

— Demonios. —Musito mientras corría tratando de seguirle el paso a su hermana—. Por favor detente…

Jamás en lo que tenían de vida habían dejado el dojo, esto era malo, no conocía las calles y su hermana podría perderse fácilmente al igual que el. Palideció cuando vio como abría las puertas del dojo de par en par y salía corriendo sin hacerle caso a sus gritos y advertencias. Dudo un poco al ver la calle, ya la conocía pues siempre que se subía a techo de su cuarto observaba a las personas pasar y reír, pero esto era diferente, la pisaría por primera vez y lo que es peor; terminaría perdido que era lo más seguro que ocurriría. Piso un poco con el pie sacando la cabeza, verifico que no había nadie en la calle y sin señales de su madre salió corriendo hacia la derecha, tenía que alcanzarla costase lo que costase. Sin tener éxito se trepo al techo de una casa y observó todo, una cabellera rojo sangre era lo que estaba en su mira cuando oyó como preguntaba una chica de ojos violetas a unas personas palabras que no entendió.

Con un brinco largo y cayendo limpiamente en el suelo se postro detrás de su hermana, la pareja con la que estaba hablando Kaoru vio más allá de ella y esta supo lo que ocurría. La encontró, ¿Porque tenía tan mala suerte cuando encontró a esta chica diciendo que había conocido a la Kendoka Kamiya Kaoru? Dio un "¡Gracias!" Antes de salir corriendo escurriéndose entre los brazos de su hermano. ¡Por un pelo de gato se le escapo! se disculpo por la interrupción con la pareja y salió en la dirección en que corrió su hermana, tras uno cuantas vueltas serradas siguiendo el sonido de los pies de su hermana la vio eligiendo un camino, esta se percato de él y salió hacia la derecha nuevamente. Dejarla en paz era lo que ella quería pero no le daría e gusto, los iban a matar por escaparse, literalmente ablando, del dojo, se las pagaría por hacerlo desobedecer a sus padres y tíos con lo de no salir nunca del dojo. La siguió hasta que se le perdió de vista, más desesperado por saber que es lo que haría su hermana corrió todo lo que las piernas le daban. Paso por 5 calles antes de oír un grito femenino, abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio a una mujer salir de una calle con las prendas echas tiras, llorando la mujer se le acercó desesperada gritando.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdeme! ¡Ayúdenla! ¡Ayúdenos por favor!

— ¿Señorita, que sucede? —Por muy joven que fuera, el era un caballero y sabia defenderse como defender los demás.

— ¡Unos hombres me atacaron con katanas y me rodearon hasta llegar al callejón…! —Apunta al callejón—. ¡Otra chica me quiso ayudar y termino acorralada por ellos!

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¡su hermana! Tenía que ser feminista y protectora de mujeres la muy… Observo a la mujer, o más bien, niña que tenía enfrente. Tenía unos moretones en su rostro, su cabello estaba revuelto, los ojos marrón rojos de tanto llorar, rodeaba los 14 de seguro, se sorprendió al ver que le ganaba en altura… ¡Pero si el solo tenía 11 años! Despertó de su sorpresa al ver las manos de la jovencita en postura de ruego.

— ¡Se lo ruego! —Volvió a derramar lágrimas abundantes—. ¡Me dijo que escapara y que huyera, pero no puedo! ¡AYÚDELA! ¡POR FAVOR!

— ¡Rápido valla asía la comisaria y dígales lo que ah ocurrido!—La mujer comenzó a agradecerle fervientemente—. ¡Apúrese, señorita!

— ¡Si, si! —Observó cómo se alejaba velozmente, gracias a su kimono desgarrado, hacia la policía.

Precavido, comenzó a correr hacia el callejón.

— Kaoru… —hablo para sí mismo—. ¿En que te has metido?—Dio vuelta, paró en seco y apretó los puños

Quiso estrangular a todo el que se le cruzarse al ver cómo era la escena frente a él. Su hermana en el callejón, rodeada por un grupo de hombres armados con katanas, eran robustos, fantoches y por su postura estaban por atacarla, se sorprendió al ver a uno en el suelo inconsciente, no tenia rastros de sangre, suspiro, se fijo mejor en su hermana, tenía los ojos afilados y siniestros, los labios convertidos en una fina línea, más sorpresa cuando miro la espada entre sus manos, esta estaba volteada con el filo para adentro y Kaoru estaba en posición de batalla.

_"Por eso no hay rastros de sangre en la espada, ni en el hombre… Por dios, esto será muy conveniente para probar sus reflejos y el fruto de su entrenamiento"_

Miro preocupado a los hombres más que por su hermana ya que no la detendría, probaría sus movimientos. Ella no tendría piedad si la intentaban atacar, más teniendo una espada de verdad entre sus manos, Kami amparara a las victimas que caerían a suelo en segundos, la técnica de luchar de Kaoru era la de velocidad sobrehumana y golpes letales en puntos específicos, si estuvieran en la época del Bakumatsu lo más seguro es que ella sería una asesina ejemplar, arrugo la frente ante este pensamiento. Su hermana no era asesina, ni hoy, ni nunca. Por muy restringidos que estuvieron a salir de su hogar, se les dio una muy buena educación y sabían la mayor parte de las guerras que se dieron para dar comienzo a la Era Meji, de eso ya casi 60 años, en ese tiempo hasta una mujer era un enemigo a temer si era astuta.

El metal sonó dando aviso a inicio de la pelea. Para cuando parpadeo 2 veces de los 7 hombre de pie ahora solo quedaba uno que dada la posición de sus rodillas sobre el suelo diría estaba suplicando por su vida. Sintió la bilis subírsele a la garganta al ver al patán que tenía enfrente, ¿Cómo ponerse a suplicar si antes estaba a punto de violar a ella después de que fallara en violar a la chica que salvo? No podía creerse lo que pasaba en este momento, el hombre tenía agallas y las tenia realmente grandes por intentar quitarle la inocencia, matarla y después pedirle a ella misma perdonarle.

— Se lo rugo, ten consideración conmigo…—Se sintió rabiar a escuchar las suplicas de la basura que tenia arrodillada a sus pies—. No le ataque y no intente hacerle nada, ¡perdóneme por favor!

Shinta se asusto al ver en los ojos de Kaoru el color violeta mezclarse con el dorado, ¿Estaría viendo mal o era su imaginación? ¡Su hermana había cambiado en el color de ojos! Apretó la espada en sus manos controlando la ira, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle esas palabras? ¡ÉL, que intento violar a una chica casi de su edad y tras fracasar fue quien dio las órdenes de desvestirla y amordazarla!

— No mereces ni siquiera hablar por tu cobardía al intentar violar a una niña… —Tomo la Katana como dios manda y le levanto la cabeza con la punta—. Mírame.

Ordeno obligando al hombre a obedecerla, la piel se le puso como papel al ver a la chica, tenía los ojos dorados que antes eran violetas, estos prometían muerte más que cualquier otra cosa. Sintió el sudor frio en la frente y el fio del arma en su mentón, lo mataría, esta chiquilla lo mataría sin ningún remordimiento.

— ¿Tan hombre te crees por haber hecho esto, que ruegas por una vida que solo tendrá a más chicas en su lista de sufrimiento? —la palidez del hombre fue cediendo pero los ojos oro de Kaoru seguían flamantes de ira contenida—. ¿Acaso piensas que será una gran ventaja y felicidad que te perdone la vida?

— Yo…

— Dime… —Se arrodillo ante él aun con la espada en sus manos y esta vez en el cuello del hombre—. ¿Sera, por así decirlo, grato a las chicas que de seguro abusaste y mataste el que sigas impune por tus atrocidades?

— Yo…

— ¿Meterte en una banda de abusadores, matones y corruptos fue lo correcto para después andar libre viendo como familias enteras se derrumban por tus crímenes inhumanos?

Se irguió aun con el arma en el cuello del hombre, esto era lo único que necesitaba para hacerle ver que era un completo imbécil, por no decirle monstruo aun que fuera menos humano que un cerdo. El mismo elegiría morir o vivir, dudaba que en la cárcel no le dieran la pena de muerte pero era un intento para que pensase en lo que había hecho en toda su vida. Vería el arrepentimiento en los ojos del hombre o de lo contrario ella misma lo mataría.

El chico estaba de papel trasparente, su hermana, su hermana en la jamás veía rastros de maldad ahora miraba a un hombre como si ella fuese un verdugo viendo a su víctima, un asesino entrenado con años en el arte de hacer a sus víctimas un ovillo al decorarles la muerte inminente. Se sorprendió por estos pensamientos pero era a verdad, los ojos de Kaoru eran…

— Los de un asesino… —Se llevo la mano a la boca al darse cuenta de su error, su hermana ahora lo miraba a él como a la víctima—. S-H-I-N-T-A.

Deletreo cada letra de su nombre para que le reconociese, por más claro que estuviera el día la pequeña calle serrada estaba oscura, Kaoru entendió perfectamente aun si escucharlo, lo veía muy claro al final de callejo. Puso los ojos en blanco.

_"¿Piensa que estoy ciega, sorda o que?" _pensó.

— Yo…

Misio el hombre atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Kaoru. La estaba mirando fijamente.

— Me lo merezco… —Finalmente lo había dicho—. Yo merezco la muerte…

Era la verdad, todo lo que había dicho esa jovencita era verdad, fue un idiota al meterse en la Yakuza y ahora lo pagaría con su vida, era lo justo, no era la primera vez que ataco a una jovencita o le quitaba la vida a alguna persona, ya había violado a varias niñas y las asesino a todas junto con otras personas a lo largo de su liderazgo en el pequeño grupo que le asigno la Yakuza, los rostros de varias víctimas lo perseguían a dormir, la vio directamente a los ojos que eran levemente menos dorados que antes, estaba arrepentido, con todas las letras de la palabra, cerró los ojos dando entender que había por fin aceptado su destino elegido por sus crímenes, Inmediatamente a chica vio finalmente el arrepentimiento en sus ojos antes de que los cerrara, levanto su espada…

Shinta se mordió los dedos, se estaba comiendo las uñas esperando que su hermana no le partiera la cara por la mitad pero al escuchar al hombre se le desencajo el rostro, le estaba estampando en la cara que le matará, se atraganto a ver como

— Gracias… —Escucho el pequeño sollozo del hombre, sonrió comprensiblemente mientras la Katana descendía.

— ¡Espera! ¡No le mates!

Shinta, al ver lo que estaba por ocurrir, grito y corrió solo para detenerse cuando la Katana llego a su destino…

* * *

Que dejen un comentario expresando desagrado o contentamiento es de gran ayuda para saber en que puedo mejorar, os agradeciese muchísimo si me dejara por lo menos un review. No importa si es ofendiendo, en realidad eso me ayuda a saber que ice mal. ^-^U Esto se llama "Amor Apache"

Gracias por el review del capitulo anterior a:

**azucena45:** Gracias por dar tu tiempo a mi escritura, te lo agradezco, espero ayas disfrutado el capitulo.**  
**

A todo el que leyó , _**¡GRACIAS!**_

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!

Con cariño y agradecimiento: Zafiro.


	3. Borrado: Lo intentare Re-hacer

A todos los lectores que se fijaron en mi humilde fic les informo que se me a borrado e 3° capitulo.

Siento hacerles esto, Seiyoumi tiene a culpa, reclamen le a ella, yo solo le preste la computadora ayer, se fue la luz en su casa, el fic se borro y el sistema de recuperación de la computadora solo me muestra lo que ice del capitulo el martes pasado por lo que es muy poco.

Intentare re-acerlo lo mejor que pueda.

Matte ne! Espero perdonen mi torpeza.

Con cariño: Zafiro.


End file.
